


Good Boys

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you don't then how about sheriff,Chris, and agent McCall fucking stiles,issac, and Scott. Sharing their boys with the other daddies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boys

Stiles needed correction. He wasn’t well behaved like Isaac was. That was why his ankles were shackled into the cuffs on the headboard, weight placed awkwardly on his shoulders as Chris fucked down into that tight little ass.

He needed the sort of correction that came naturally to Chris. Just enough negative reinforcement to keep him in line without breaking that willful spirit entirely. Because there was something to be said about how Stiles looked up at him, dazed and used, but still managing to look smugly defiant about the fact that he’d gotten just what he wanted in the end.

"Yeah, daddy," Stiles groaned, making the words sound like barbs. "Just like that."

Chris only reacted more brutally, using Stiles in a way he’d never do with a human. Harsh slap of skin on skin as he just fucked into that wet hole with the blind need to get off, to mark the boy and show him who was the boss here.

He was torn between regretting the swap and enjoying it far more than he should as he came hard, pulling out just in time to splatter some all over that pretty face. Painting eyelashes and lips with his seed so that when Stiles looked up, he couldn’t ignore how much he was owned.

—-

Rafael had him in Scott’s bed. Because of course he did. Isaac let himself be manhandled and posed until his temporary daddy was satisfied enough to slip that big cock into Isaac’s ass finally.

"You little slut. Look at how much you want it. Your ass is just eating it up. I could take you raw and you’d just hunch back on me, wouldn’t you? Beg for more?"

Isaac just whined in agreement with that. He was pinned down in place, legs over the side of the bed so Rafael could just fuck into him without much effort. And it was so good. That cock was bigger than Isaac had become used to, stretching and pulling at his ass in all the best ways.

They hadn’t used enough lube, but the burn was just how Isaac wanted it. How he’d always been too ashamed to ask for with Chris.

Rafael fisted a hand into Isaac’s shirt, using that to pull the boy back onto his dick like he was nothing more than little cocksleeve for getting off into. “Fucking whore,” he groaned, hips snapping roughly in his rush to get off before Melissa came home and found them like this. “Spread your legs for me anytime I want, right? Little bitch.”

Isaac whimpered into the bed, cock painfully hard and leaking against his stomach.

—-

John was going to get caught doing this. He knew that. And that was probably why he was so hard and eager for it. Balls deep in the boy he’d helped raise like his own son, in his squad car.

Scott bounced on his dick, spearing himself so beautifully on it. His ass jiggling and bouncing with each downward thrust. He was writhing on John, mouth open and eyes closed as he was lost in it.

"Just like that, baby," John whispered into his ear, tweaking one of those dusky nipples until Scott was whimpering again.

Shaking on his dick like it was all too much for him to take.

The boy’s back against John’s chest, his legs draped over John’s to ride him better. “D-dad—”

John mouthed at Scott’s neck, gentling his frantic movements slightly with his hands. “Easy does it,” he said even as his blood was screaming to fuck into that tightness. “Easy.”

His voice was strained, but now that Scott was settling down, the movements of his hips were more fluid. Smooth motions that had John’s toes curling as he strained to thrust up to meet him with each one.

Scott reached back, putting his hand on the back of John’s neck and turning his head to kiss him sweetly.

"That’s my boy," John whispered, kissing him back lazily. He reached down to fist Scott’s cock, always taking care of his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
